Grandma's House (episode)
If you are looking for the place, click here. Grandma's House is the 12th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Mami (debut) *Abuela (debut) *Turtles (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must bring a basket of food to her grandmother's house. Note: This is Abuela's first apperance. Recap Dora & Boots go to her grandmother's house who is sick with a cold. So, they take a basket full of goodies and treats to make her feel better. Dora & Boots had to find a quick way to get to her grandma's house. So, Dora & Boots check Map for help and says that they have to go across a bumpy bridge, across a turtle river to get to Grandma's house. They have to be on the lookout for Swiper the fox and other obstacles too. As Dora and Boots set afoot on the bumpy bridge, they drop the basket on their way. But they get a fishing pole from Backpack to reel the basket back up. Soon after, Dora & Boots had to duck down low as Swiper swings on a vine trying to swipe the basket but ends up missing and falls head first into a tree. After that, the basket gets heavy. So, they rest the basket on a rock where it was really a turtle shell. They look for the basket which was on the turtle's back which led them to a turtle river. Dora & Boots take turns getting across Turtle River by jumping on 5 turtles. They counted up to 5 in Spanish. After getting across Turtle River, Swiper (Using the tree he swung into in his last attempt as a disguise) follows Dora & Boots and Swiper thought he was just a tree and acted out a little bit from the Little Red Riding Hood story having Dora & Boots as Little Red Riding Hood and Swiper as the wolf. Dora & Boots stop Swiper and make it to her grandma's house. They both went in and gave her the basket of goodies and treats and there was also a drawing of a picture of Boots & Dora. In no time, Dora's grandma was all better. Places in episode #Bumpy Bridge #Turtle River #Grandma's House Trivia *Tico, Benny and Isa don't appear in this episode. *This is the only episode where Map zooms in and out of the screen 3 times. *This episode introduces who Dora's mom and who Dora's grandma look like. *This episode also introduces what Dora's home looks like and what her Grandma's home looks like. *A shortened version of The Travel Song was heard on this episode. *This episode is a retelling of the fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood". Dora and Boots play out the role of Little Red Riding Hood. Dora's mom plays out the role of Red Riding Hood's mom. Swiper plays out the role of the Big Bad Wolf and Dora's grandma plays out the role of Red Riding Hood's grandma. *This is the 12th episode of the show. *Dora's last name Márquez is mentioned in this episode for the first time. *Swiper tries to swipe three times in this episode, as well as Dora and Boots stop him 3 times. *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song the second time but they do not say the places they’re going, they instead skip that part and just ask the question "where are we going". *After Dora and Boots finish the Travel Song the first time, they spin around but they do not jump and yell out the last place they're going, they instead just run and yell out the last place. *Dora and Boots don't say Swiper No Swiping! 3 times the second time, they instead duck their heads for Swiper to not swing into them or to swipe their basket. *When Dora wonders about Swiper in the tree and asking the viewer if they think it's just a tree which is not, she squints which almost looks like she's making an angry look. *Three Little Piggies, Big River, Berry Hunt, Wizzle Wishes, and this episode are the 5 episodes Dora and Boots successfully stop Swiper and has never even swiped from them once. *When Dora and Boots are on their way to Turtle River, Swiper tries to swipe the basket, he fails and then he falls into the tree, Swiper uses the same tree sneaking up on Dora and Boots almost wanting to swipe the basket but they stop him. Gallery MAS_dora_the_explorer_s01_e12-ingested.jpg download32434.jpg swiperintree.jpg|Swiper in tree hqdefault1.jpg 152022.jpg MV5BNjgwOTg2MTU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTIzNjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Dora giving her grandma goodies. doraexplorergrandmashouse400x400imadfgz8fqmzyttz1399984583_1411734132.jpg Character Find Tico The Squirrel Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent